


Just stay still

by Lady_Firiel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firiel/pseuds/Lady_Firiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko wants to read and Kise needs to stay still. (M-rated just to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just stay still

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~!  
> I'm not very good with this kind of story, but I gave it a try.  
> It's short and trashy but it was late and really hot (and not for any _good_ reasons), so show some mercy, will you~? Thanks~  
>  Nothing much happens so I choose "Mature" just to be safe.  
> Hope you like it~!

**_Just stay still_ **

It was a lazy summer afternoon. The windows were all open but no air was coming in, not a single leaf was moving outside.  
Since it had been raining until the day before the air was heavy with humidity and the weather felt even more hot.  
The sun was shining mercilessly, discouraging even basketball maniacs from going out to play.  
Kise Ryōta and Kuroko Tetsuya were currently sitting on the couch in the former’s house; they were alone, since all the other members of the Kise household were busy with either work or dates.  
Kise was reading _basketball monthly_ while Kuroko was engrossed in the latest work of his favorite author. The Seirin player was lying with his head on the armrest and his legs on the other’s lap.  
They kept reading quietly for a while, then the blond started feeling restless: he was a healthy teenager who loved sports, he was feeling too full of energy to stay still! He needed to move a bit.  
«Kise-kun, please stop moving around so much, you’re making my legs feel uncomfortable»  
«I’m sorry Kurokocchi, I’ll try not to move too much» he said, not wanting to upset his guest.  
For a few minutes they were quiet again, then Kise felt the need to move again.  
«Kise-kun» he admonished.  
«I’m sorry Kurokocchi, but I really need to move, I can’t keep staying still on this couch!» he whined.  
Kuroko sighed. This wouldn’t do.  
Without taking his eyes off the book he moved one of his feet between the other’s tights, then he started stroking the inner part with his foot sole, slowly.  
«K-Kurokocchi?! What are you-» he squealed.  
«Stay still, Kise-kun»  
The Kaijō player gulped but simply nodded.  
After a few caresses the younger boy moved his heel on the other’s groin and pressed lightly.  
«K-Kurokocchi?!»  
«I told you to stay still, didn’t I?»  
«Y-yes but-»  
«“But” what?»  
«Y-your foot-»  
«Yes?» he asked, still without looking up from his book.  
Kise gulped again, unable to say anything. The foot pressed a bit harder on his groin, forcing a little moan out of his mouth. Then it started rubbing, slowly, almost tempting.  
Like we said before, Kise Ryōta was a healthy teenager, which also mean that reaction to _certain touches_ were very normal. So he got hard.  
«K-Kurokocchi» he half-said half-moaned, face completely flushed.  
«What is it, Kise-kun» the other asked without stopping, his usual poker face still on, like nothing was going on.  
«You- _ah-_ why are you- _ah-_ doing th _ah-_ »  
«Doing what, Kise-kun» he said, pressing his heel harder on the other’s by-now-full boner.  
« _That!_ » he squealed, feeling a rush of pleasure going up his spine.  
«I don’t know what you’re talking about» he answered before resuming his rubbing.  
Kise was seriously getting close, his pants were loose but they were definitely getting tighter by the second, he seriously needed release by now.  
«Kurokocchi I-» he moaned.  
That’s when every motion stopped. No more stroking, rubbing, pressing, not even the weight of Kuroko’s legs on his lap _what the hell-_  
«K-Kurokocchi?!» he whined when he saw the other put the bookmark between the pages before closing the book and getting up, leaving it on the coffee table.  
«I’m going to the bathroom for a while» he said «But when I’m done, _if you promise to stay still_ , we could keep going from here. Maybe somewhere more comfortable» he added, a small, almost evil smile on his lips, before going to the bathroom.  
Kise gulped a third time. He would learn to stay still. _Definitely._

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Since it's kind of an experiment I'd really appreciate you telling me if I may try it again or if I'm better off growing potatoes somewhere with no internet access.  
> I don't know if it's a largely shared headcanon or not, but I like to picture Kuroko as a bit (like a very tiny bit) "sadistic". Rather than a plain precious cinnamon roll I see him as a precious cinnamon roll _of darkness_ (to quote a friend of mine). I hope someone else sees it~  
>  Thank you for reading~!


End file.
